


Ease of the Atmosphere

by Lovelettes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelettes/pseuds/Lovelettes
Summary: Victor saw a subtle glint in Yuri's eyes and realized that he had lit a fire inside of him.How lucky! he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in nearly four years! I'm so rusty.

“Ah, Victor...wait...” Yuri panted as he clawed at his fiancé's back.

Victor rose up and pulled one of Yuri's legs over his shoulder, planting a gentle kiss on his ankle. “Hmm? What is it, Yuri?”

Truth be told, Victor was relieved to have a temporary reprieve from sex. He was fatigued, worn out by Yuri's unreasonably stamina. Victor tried to mask it with long, deep kisses and alternating between fiercely and lovingly biting and sucking on all of Yuri's skin that he could reach. Yuri didn't seem to notice, or at the very least didn't seem to mind.

“Victor...”

Yuri was truly a sight to behold and more beautiful than anything Barcelona had to offer. His face was flushed a lovely red. His pale skin glistened with sweat and was marred by stray reds and purples. His eyes were glazed over and his glasses were askew. His lips were parted, pouted, and slick with saliva.

Yuri propped himself up on his elbows and pulled him down for a kiss, hands holding either side of Victor's face firmly. Yuri opened his mouth, guiding Victor's lips with his own, and gently pushed his tongue in. Victor struggled to keep himself upright, his hand slipping between their beds and sending them both crashing down against the mattress.

Even with their beds pushed together, there wasn't enough room to hold them both. They had tumbled onto the floor of their hotel room twice, but they laughed it off as Victor picked the both of them back up and collapsed onto the makeshift queen with Yuri's thighs pulling him as close as he could get.

The kiss broke naturally, and Yuri pressed his lips against Victor's ear. “Ah...Vitya...”

It took all of Victor's willpower not to come right then and there.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's back tightly and kissed his jaw. Victor curled his own arms around Yuri in response, a content smile raising the corner of his lips, and kissed him on the forehead.

“You wanted a kiss?” asked Victor as he pressed several more tiny kisses all over Yuri's face.

Yuri laughed and met his lips again. As their tongues moved against each other, softly then desperately, Yuri's hold on him tightened. Breaking the kiss, Yuri clumsily rolled them over, Victor's cock slipping out of him in the process.

Victor blinked twice. “Hm?”

Yuri moved to straddle his hips. Victor watched as Yuri hovered over him and guided his cock back inside him with his delicate fingers, licking his lips as he rubbed the tip against his entrance. Victor gripped Yuri's thighs in anticipation.

They moaned simultaneously as Victor's cock slid home.

“Ahh, Yuri!”

“Mm, Victor...”

They remained still for a long moment, Victor's fingers still digging into Yuri's thighs, Yuri with one hand on Victor's chest and the other running down his own. Yuri's hand trailed down to his own cock, his fingers spreading around the base. Victor reached up and dragged his fingertips along Yuri's length, licking his lips as Yuri had done earlier, and rubbed his thumb over the tip. Yuri shivered and bit his lip.

Their eyes met as Yuri adjusted his glasses and smirked at him before bringing his hips down _hard_.

Victor threw his head back as Yuri moved his hips rhythmically, alternating between slow, hard grinds and fast rocks. It was driving him crazy; Yuri's insides were hot and tight and mercilessly squeezing his cock. He felt his body tense as his fiancé frantically rode him, their moans rivaling each other in volume.

“ _Yuuuuri_...!” Victor cried, a laugh mixed into it. “I'm think I'm—a-ah!”

He grabbed Yuri's hands and held him still as he rode out the shocks of his orgasm, back arched and vision blurring. Once it was over, Victor was left a flushed, breathless, but very content mess. As his eyes came back into focus, he laced their fingers together and took a long look at Yuri, smiling as their eyes met. His eyes made their way down Yuri's flushed face, his slender neck, his heaving chest marred with marks Victor had made, his nipples pink and perked, his abs still toned from punishing workouts...

It was at this moment when Victor realized that Yuri was still erect and twitching.

Victor stared at him for a long moment, unsure of what to do. He met Yuri's eyes once more, tilted his head, and offered, “...Oops?”

Yuri took his hands back and raised his hips, and the sight of everything dripping out of him was almost too erotic for Victor to handle. Yuri re-positioned himself between Victor's legs and leaned forward, licking his lips and asking, “Victor, can I?”

Victor shivered, lips curling into a smile. “ _Please_ do.”

Grabbing him by the thighs, Yuri dragged Victor upwards closer to him and hooked his legs over his shoulders. He kissed and bit his inner thighs, mouth hovering near his entrance.

Victor could hardly stand it. “Yuri, _please_ ,” he begged, fingers twisting in the sheets.

Yuri smiled in a way that made Victor swoon and pressed his tongue against him, licking in small strokes. Victor moaned and pressed his thighs against Yuri's head, holding him in place and silently telling him not to stop. Yuri responded with planting a wet kiss on his hole before sliding his tongue inside.

Victor, still exhausted from his first orgasm, felt the tremors of arousal rattle through him. His cock twitched with new life, and with Yuri's tongue relentlessly torturing him, his fingers teasing the head, and the wet sounds that echoed off the walls, it wasn't long before he was fully erect and writhing against the combined mattresses.

Yuri lowered him back down, allowing his back to touch the bed once more. Yuri reached over and grabbed the bottle of so-called “massaging gel” on the nightstand and squeezed some onto Victor's ass and onto his fingers. Victor shivered at the sensation of the gel dripping down him. Yuri hovered over him, planting a kiss on his chin as a slick finger traced a path down his chest, grazing his nipples, sliding gently over his cock, and finally sliding it inside in one smooth motion.

Victor squirmed as Yuri began deliberately working his finger inside him, adding a second and then a third as he went. Although the sensation of Yuri slowly spreading him open excited Victor, his fingers couldn't quite reach where he wanted. Victor pulled him back down for a long kiss, one hand reaching down to touch the head of Yuri's cock.

Yuri trembled at the soft touch and let out a soft moan into Victor's mouth. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Victor's. “Is this...okay?” asked Yuri, pressing the tip of his cock against him.

Victor caressed Yuri's face and smiled. “Anything for you, моя любовь.”

Yuri looked away and blushed, smiling just a bit to himself. He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before readjusting himself, fingers stretching Victor open. Yuri inched forward, pressing his cock inside of Victor at a torturous pace.

Victor, frustrated by his pace, wrapped his legs around Yuri's hips and forced him all the way in. Yuri stumbled forward a bit, catching himself and bringing the two face-to-face. Victor saw a subtle glint in Yuri's eyes and realized that he had lit a fire inside of him.

 _How lucky!_ he thought.

Yuri's thrusts started out leisurely but hard, deliberate, each one eliciting a soft grunt from Victor. Nothing pleased him more. The pace increased; the thrusts were coming faster and faster and each one was hitting his prostate straight on. Victor writhed, hands tearing at the comforter, arching his back and falling flat over and over, feet scrambling to find some kind of leverage.

“ _Yuuuuuri..._!” Victor moaned, reaching around to grip Yuri's ass.

Yuri seized Victor's thighs and pressed them close to his chest, thrusting deeper and deeper. Victor knew he was close; his thighs began quivering, and his body grew restless. His hands moved to Yuri's shoulders, fingers digging in and trying to push him away. The feeling was building up inside him too quickly, much too quickly, and Yuri's ferocity was almost scary.

“Ah—Victor, Vitya, I-I'm—”

Yuri's hips stuttered to a halt as he shuddered, biting his lip hard, and came inside of Victor just as Victor's vision blurred and the final wave of his orgasm hit him. Yuri toppled down on top of him, slick with a lovely sheen of sweat, spent, and glowing.

“Ha ha ha...” Yuri laughed sweetly, leaning his forehead against Victor's. “At the same time...”

Victor pulled Yuri into a tight embrace and tucked his head under his chin, his fingers tangling in his black hair. “Yuri!” cried Victor, emotion overwhelming him, his voice hoarse. “...You're amazing!”

He could feel Yuri smile against his chest and let out a breath of contentment. A quiet fell over the room as they held onto each other, traced patterns on their sticky skin, and exchanged kisses, both light and sweet, unyielding and amorous. The ease of the atmosphere felt right, perfect. Victor never considered the possibility of being this happy, this over-the-moon for another person. He wanted to tell Yuri just how much he meant to him, how he never regretted his decision to uproot his life and dedicate himself to Yuri's.

But Yuri's breathing was beginning to quieten, and his satisfaction and serenity was clear, so Victor left well enough alone and rubbed his back instead. Yuri dozed off quickly, body still draped over Victor's.

In the silence of the room, Victor smiled languidly and said to himself, “Wow, I can't believe I had a dry orgasm.”

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь = my love


End file.
